


Touchdowns and a Hookup

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Fighting, Fingering, Football, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Both Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are the star athletes for their football teams. What happens when these two cross paths in the biggest game of the year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a collaboration between my friend and I. I did the writing and she helped me come up with ideas and the grammar. 
> 
> In our defense we came up with this story while we were waiting to perform our halftime show. We were talking about fanfiction while watching our high school football team loose yet again. Obviously one thing led to another.
> 
> I'm sorry this first chapter is so short but later chapters will make up for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was almost the night of the college football championship game. Both teams have spent all week preparing for the big day. Steve Rogers is an all-star wide receiver for the Avengers Academy, while Bucky Barnes is an all-star defender from Hydra’s Institute for Advanced Technologies. Everyone had been buzzing all week about the matchup between the two teams, it's been almost 20 years since they last played each other, and the battle between the all-stars. Both are built like trucks and have football running through their veins. Steve, a junior, looks soft, innocent, and cuddly behind the muscles and blonde hair, but is a danger to any opposing team. He can effortlessly outrun a defender on any play and he can catch any ball you put out to him. Bucky, a senior, is as rough and tough as he looks with the bulging muscles, long black hair, scruff on his face, and metal arm. If you are a receiver, you didn't want to be guarded by Barnes because he can tackle you into next week and can steal any ball from you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the biggest game of the year and it's certainly living up to the hype. Everything isn't as it seems though.

Finally the big night has arrived. The stands are packed with fans from either side. Hydra won the coin toss and decided to kick. After the kick return, the all-stars run out onto the field along with their teammates. They know what to expect from one another from watching hours of film. Plus they are the two highest ranked players in college. The first play ran by The Avengers was a run play, not gaining much yardage. The second play was a short pass to Steve. He managed to make the catch before Barnes plowed him to the ground. Bucky laughed slightly as he got up saying, “you make sure to hold onto that ball. I thought it almost fell out of your hands.” Rodgers brushed it off as he got up. Barnes was known to be witty and a sarcastic asshole. He just wanted to mess with him and get inside his head. A few plays down the road it's a third and long situation, which Barnes contributed to. The pass goes out to Steve again and he makes the catch before being tackled by Barnes across the first down marker. “Good catch,” Barnes says offering a hand to Rogers. “Thanks,” he replied under his breath as he accepts Barnes’ help. “Don't get used to it” Barnes smirks before giving Steve’s ass a slight slap. Bucky wasn't an idiot. He knew what Steve looked like under his helmet. They both knew what the other looked like. He couldn't deny how hot Steve was with his toned muscles, fluffy blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Bucky had come out of the closet years ago and right now he wanted nothing more than to be face deep in Steve’s ass, or better yet, cock deep. He wanted Steve, but he knew it wasn't a possibility, so he's going to make sure he gets in a few grabs. Bucky came into this game ungodly horny and he was bound to get laid this weekend. He didn't know who he'd hooked up with but he hoped somehow it'd be Steve in the back of his mind. Steve didn't think much of it the first time. He's been slapped on the ass a few other times by opponents as a congratulation. As the game progressed though, Steve noticed how Bucky would do it almost every time he got the ball, and sometimes he'd grab Steve’s ass. Plus when he'd tackle Steve, his hands would wander across Steve's body or up his thighs. It didn't take Steve long to figure out Bucky was doing it intentionally. Between the smirks and a few comments bordering suggestive it was pretty easy to tell, and it was starting to piss Steve off. They both knew how to play football correctly, so why was Bucky doing it? Was it to mess with Steve's head or did Bucky want to hook up with Steve? The second thought really pissed Steve off. By halftime Steve was boiling with anger and Bucky was completely content with himself. Hydra was up 14 to 7. When the third quarter started Bucky was right back at it. He could tell he was pissing Steve off and all it did was make Bucky want to do it more. He thought Steve was cute when he's mad, like a cat thats pissed at you but all you want to do is love it. He was just thankful that his cup was hiding his hard-on and he wanted to see how far he could push Steve. So the next time Bucky tackled Steve, Bucky managed to get a grab of Steve's balls. This pushed Steve over the edge. As soon as he felt it, he immediately pushed himself to his feet and started to go off on Bucky. “What the fuck do you think you're doing,” he growls as Bucky pushes himself to his feet. “I tackled you. What's the big deal,” Barnes asks knowing full well what the big deal is. “No you did more than tackle me. You've been doing shit like it the whole game,” Steve yells. “I'm just trying to play football,” Bucky laughs defensively. “Just fucking stop groping me when you tackle me,” Steve huffs before stomping away. Bucky wasn't about to stop though and it was all he could do not to die of laughter when Steve was yelling at him. On the next play Steve gets the ball again, and once again Bucky grabs Steve's balls when he tackles Steve. That was the final straw for Steve. As they both got to their feet Steve whips off his helmet and shoves Bucky back down on his ass. “Let's go Barnes” Steve snaps as Bucky throws off his helmet and stands back to his feet. Steve is the first to throw a punch but Bucky ducks and connects his metal fingers to Steve's nose. Blood instantly gushes from it but it doesn't stop him from punching Bucky in the gut. Officials run in to break up the fight and it seems like forever till they get the two pried off one another. In the end, they both get ejected from the game. Steve is beyond pissed to give a shit and Bucky is also too content with himself to give a shit. When they get to the locker rooms, the trainers take a look at the damage they dealt to one another. Thankfully neither one broke anything,but Steve is going to have a sore nose for a few days. “I'm going to go apologize,” Bucky tells his trainer as he slips off his shoulder pads. He wants to do more than apologize, but he doesn't know how well it'll go. Besides if Steve really wanted him stop he would've said something from the beginning. Why did he wait till late in the game? Why not when Bucky started? Maybe he liked it? When he reaches the Avengers locker room he sees Steve's trainer walking out. “You're not allowed in,” he tells Bucky. “I'm just coming to apologize,” Bucky states. Apparently it was enough and the trainer walks off. As Bucky rounds the end of the lockers he sees Steve and struggles not to moan at the sight of him shirtless. Now if only he had his pants off. “Steve?” He asks and Steve looks up at Bucky. “What do you want? How'd you even get in here,” he snarls standing to his feet. “Look I just came to apologize,” Bucky states innocently. “What for groping me? For getting me kicked out of the game?” Steve asks. “First we both got kicked out and second you swung first” Bucky smirks. “Because you kept groping me. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Steve sighs. “I'm gay and you're hot,” Bucky responds plainly. “That doesn't give you any right to do that shit to me. You were basically sexually harassing me,” Steve states. “I know but I couldn't resist,” Bucky says. “That still doesn't make it right!” Steve responds. “You know if you had such a problem with it why didn't you ask me to stop from the beginning?” Bucky questions with a smirk on his face. Steve doesn't respond. “What's wrong? Can't admit you kinda liked it?” Bucky chuckles. “I didn't like it,” Steve retaliates and Bucky slowly starts get closer to him. “Please” Bucky smiles before pressing his lips to Steve's. He doesn't waste any time as he claims Steve's mouth. His tongue running across Steve's lips. Steve can't help but open his mouth accepting his tongue, in shock. All he can do is stand there and let Bucky kiss him. He finally pushes Bucky away when his hands started to run down Steve's stomach. Bucky released Steve's lips with a loud smack when he did. “Damn, if that was good I can't imagine what your lips can do when you're actually trying” Bucky laughs. Steve can't even speak. When he tries, nothing comes out. “What's the matter Rogers? Cat got your tongue?” Bucky laughs. “I just…” Steve stammers. “Just what? Never been kissed by a guy before” Bucky smiles. Steve can't lie to himself anymore. He's had a crush on Bucky since he first saw him. He was overly excited when he heard The Avengers were going to play against Hydra because he knew he'd get to see Bucky. Steve never imagined that Bucky might like him too, or that Bucky would keep groping him throughout the game. The only problem was Steve hasn't come out yet that he's bi. That's why he acted like he hated every second of it. “No,” Steve states. He's slept with plenty of guys before but they all have kept their mouths shut, and obviously he didn't have to worry if he slept with a girl. “Really?” Bucky asks in surprise. “Yeah” Steve sighs. “Holy shit!” Bucky laughs with a smirk on his face. God this couldn't be going better for him. “I didn't think you were as innocent as you look!” Bucky laughs. “Yeah I'm not. I'm actually quite bi,” Steve laughs slightly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Holy shit. I did not expect this,” Bucky laughs practically jumping up and down. “Expect what?” Steve questions. “For you to...be bi. That there was a possibility you might actually be willing to spend the night with me” Bucky gleams. “Whoa! Spend the night with you? You're saying you just wanted to fuck me?” Steve asks in shock. He wasn't expecting this to go this way but he wouldn't complain if it happened. There's been plenty of nights he's gotten off thinking about it. Steve just wasn't prepared to hear his crush might actually like him, or does Bucky just want to fuck him? He did call Steve hot earlier. “Well yeah,” Bucky laughs. It's all he's wanted since he saw Steve. Much like Steve, he's spent various nights getting off to that thought. To know Steve is actually bi blows him away. That there is a chance to Bucky’s dream becoming a reality. What if one time isn't good enough though? What if Bucky wants more? The thought has been bugging him for months now. Bucky isn't just after Steve for looks anymore. Deep down, he knows he’ll want more. He just doesn't want Steve to know...yet. “You're insanely hot and I think you're cute,” Bucky finishes with a smirk on his face. “Um...thanks,” Steve says in embarrassment. “Don't get embarrassed for being told the truth,” Bucky says. “Truth? Are you admitting you like me Barnes?” Steve asks playfully. “I do. You seem pretty giddy over there. I think the real question is, do you have a crush on me?” Bucky replies playfully as well catching a few hints. “Ok yeah,” Steve says after a few moments of silence before quickly closing the gap between the two of them, and placing his lips upon Buckys. “You little shit,” Bucky giggles grabbing Steve's hips and pulling him closer to his body. “Honestly I've dreamt of kissing you,” Steve says between breaths as they make out. “I wanna do more than kiss you,” Bucky says shoving Steve back against the lockers. The clash between skin and metal ringing throughout the locker room. “Like what?” Steve sighs as Bucky reclaims his mouth, his fingers digging into Steve's hips. “I wanna fuck you till sunrise,” Bucky sighs as his tongue meets Steve's. Shit he has dreamt of this. They both have. Steve's hands palm at the base of Bucky’s shirt. It isn't long before Bucky gets the hint and Steve watches in aww as Bucky slips it off effortlessly. The way Bucky's back rolls and exposes every toned muscle on his chest and abdomen makes Steve's cock twitch. The second Bucky has his shirt off their hands find themselves on each others sides and their lips locked back together. Bucky’s tongue palms at Steve's, barely ever letting him come up for air. “Shit,” Steve moans when Bucky finally lets him and starts kissing him under his jaw. Bucky slides his hands around Steve's hips and down his ass before squeezing it, making Steve moan again. Bucky lets out a mischievous little chuckle before he sucks Steve's skin into his mouth. “No hickies,” Steve says pulling his neck away from Bucky's mouth. “What?” Bucky laughs looking at Steve and licking his lips quickly. “Yet,” Steve smirks before Bucky just shakes his head with a smile on his face. His hands coming up to cup Steve's face and his lips latching back to Steve's. “You're a punk,” Bucky sighs. “Jerk,” Steve replies in between kisses. Steve's arms wrapping around the back of Bucky's neck to pull him closer, while Bucky's hands move slowly down to Steve's ass. The chill of Bucky’s metal arm moving down his body makes Steve's skin perk as they continue to make out. Every now and then Bucky rolls his hips against Steve's, trying to get some sort of friction, but his cup is preventing it. “Fuck!” Bucky moans in frustration when he rolls his hips again. “Your cup too?” Steve asks as he slides his tongue against Bucky's lips. “Yeah,” Bucky replies. “Well maybe,” Steve sighs moving his hands down Bucky's body as his lips remained locked with Bucky's. “We should change that.” Steve smirks finally pulling his lips away as his hands find Bucky's belt. Bucky watches with a smirk as Steve undoes it for him and starts edging his pants down. His metal hand leads Steve's lips back to his as Steve does. Suddenly there's the loud sound of a door unlatching echoing throughout the locker room. Bucky looks Steve in the eyes instantly as they both mumble “shit.” Both of them trying to figure out what to do as quick as they can. Bucky eventually moves to grab his shirt and ducks behind the lockers, all while trying to pull his pants back up. Steve managed to catch a glimpse of Bucky's ass as he did and It was all he could do not to moan. “Coach isn't happy with you,” the trainer tells Steve. His cheeks are flushed even though him and Bucky weren't caught. Meanwhile Bucky is trying not to burst into laughter as he pulls his pants back up and buckles them. “Yeah I know,” Steve says trying to compose himself and not get exposed. His heart is pounding in fear. All he can think about is getting fucked by Bucky though. “How's the game going?” Steve asks. “It's not all about you and Barnes anymore. We’re up 21 to 20,” the trainer says. Bucky snickers because it still is all about them in here. “Good” Steve says. “I didn't want it all about us anyway. Other players are just as good” he finishes. “Yeah but you just happen to be more athletically inclined and humble” the trainer replies dragging the last word out but Steve just shakes his head. “Shouldn't make a difference,” he says. “Did Barnes leave? I met him on my way out. Said he was going to apologize” the trainer asks, both of Steve and Bucky gulping silently. “Yeah,” Steve chokes out. “He apologized and left.” “Hmm...well his trainer is looking for him. He's been gone awhile apparently,” the trainer says. “I don't know then. He left as soon as he was done,” Steve lies, knowing damn well Bucky is standing on the other side of the lockers. “Ok then. I'll go let them know,” the trainer sighs. “I guess I have to go,” Bucky sighs after he hears the locker room door close. “I don't want you to,” Steve replies as Bucky walks back around the corner. “You staying in town tonight?” Bucky asks, slipping his shirt back on. He was hoping to resume what Steve and him were doing. “Yeah. We won't be leaving till tomorrow,” Steve says. “Great. We're staying too so maybe we could spend the night together. You can come to our hotel,” Bucky replies like he's an excited young school girl. As heavenly as it sounds Steve says “I can't.” “What?” Bucky asks in surprise. “Our coach watches us like Hawks. I can't leave our hotel. I'm also...not...out of the closet yet,” Steve says, trying to find the words. He wants nothing more than to meet up with Bucky tonight. “I know,” Bucky replies cockily. He's not about to take no for an answer. “I'm bi...people only know I've been with girls. But thank you for the clarification that you know. I wouldn't have guessed,” Steve sasses. “You know you don't have to be a smart ass,” Bucky giggles closing the distance between him and Steve. Their hands landing on each other's hips again. “What if I come to your hotel then?” Bucky whispers seductively in front of Steve's lips. “Shit,” Steve sighs with his eyes cast down. “That's not an answer,” Bucky teases brushing his lips against Steve's. “I'm rooming with my friend. He's the only one who knows,” Steve replies hastily stealing Bucky's lips. “That still isn't an answer. Come on Rogers, what do you say. Do you want to spend the night with me?” Bucky asks pulling away. “More than fucking anything,” Steve says as Bucky backs them up against the lockers again. “Me too.” Bucky smiles before kissing Steve. Steve follows Bucky when he pulls away and backs up. “Stop doing that,” Steve says in frustration. “I won't anymore tonight. I'll come over around 10 and maybe we can order some food or something” Bucky suggests. “That sounds fine. That gives me time to kick my friend out,” Steve says. “Or he could stay. The more the merrier,” Bucky jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers ended up winning the game 21 to 20. Both teams played exceptionally well. Steve ended up winning the MVP award, Bucky would've won it if HYDRA had won, therefore he had to suffer through thousands of interviews. Half of them just wanted to know what happened between him and Bucky. Bucky only had to suffer through a few interviews but just like Steve's, they were more interested in the fight that took place between them. Little does anyone know what happened in the locker room and what's going to happen later. What a hay day that'd be! 

Steve didn't get back to his hotel until around 9:30ish. Bucky was going to be there soon and he still hadn't showered or asked his friend to leave yet. 

“There he is Mr. Mvp,” his friend jokes when Steve gets through the door. 

“Thanks Sam. You played extremely well too,” Steve comments throwing his shit on the floor.

“You seem a little happier than normal,” Sam says as Steve slips off his shirt. 

“We won,” Steve laughs. 

“Yeah, but as much as you love to win, you seem a little more excited.” Sam says as he eats a handful of trail mix. 

“It was the championship game,” Steve smiles, grabbing his shampoo and soap. 

“Does this have to do with Barnes?” Sam asks. 

“I have to shower,” Steve blushes, trying to divert the subject. It's not that he doesn't want to tell Sam, he just doesn't know how to ask him to leave tonight. 

“You're a terrible liar. What that punch to the nose get to you. Gotta go get off,” Sam jokes. 

“No I don't. Thanks for the suggestion though,” Steve replies sarcastically. 

“What happened with you and Barnes? I honestly didn't think you'd end up throwing punches at him,” Sam asks pressing the topic. 

“Nothing. Ok, nothing. I need to shower,” Steve says, heading towards the bathroom, but Sam gets up and stops him. 

“Obviously something happened. Something more than the punches thrown. What's so serious you can't even tell your best friend?” Sam asks. 

“He came and visited me in the locker room,” Steve sighs. 

“And?” Sam asks excitedly. 

“One thing led to another and he's coming over, in like 20 minutes, so I need to shower.” Steve says, trying to move past Sam, but he won't let him. 

“What did you two fuck in the locker room?” Sam asks, wanting to know everything. 

“No, we were sadly interrupted.” 

“So you two are going to fuck here and you're going to ask me to leave,” Sam says filling in the blanks for Steve. 

“I didn't want to be rude,” Steve says. 

“Why didn't you just say it? You know I wouldn't mind,” Sam laughs. 

“I told you, and plus I honestly didn't think it was going to happen,” Steve laughs. 

“Shit, if you two weren't going to hook up I'd go find him and drag him here myself so I didn't have listen to you continue to blab about him!” Sam laughs. 

“Ok I get it, I wouldn't shut up about him. Can I please shower now? I want to be somewhat clean when he gets here,” Steve asks. 

“Which part, your body, your mind, or your ass?” Sam laughs. 

“Ok, you can shut up now.” Steve blushes, finally being allowed to go shower.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 10:12, and Steve is pacing back and forth in his hotel room. Bucky was supposed to be here at 10. He's 12 minutes late. What if he's blowing Steve off? What if he decided to hook up with someone else? What if something happened to him? What if it was a lie? what if…?what if….? 

“Dude if you pace anymore, you're going to wear down the floorboards,” Sam jokes. 

“I'm just nervous,” Steve sighs and sits on the bed. 

“He’ll show up. He probably didn't get back to his hotel until late too,” Sam says reassuringly. “Besides if he doesn't, I'll go find him and personally drag his ass here,” he finishes. 

“Thanks Sam.” Steve smiles. 

“You are always over thinking things. Take a deep breath and relax. Think about how much fun you two are going to have when he gets here,” Sam says, trying to calm his friend. 

“Yeah, I'm nervous about that too,” Steve says, standing back up and starting to pace again. 

“Why? You've done this before,” Sam comments. 

“Yeah, but not with someone I really like. I've had a crush on him for god knows how long,” Steve says. “What if I fuck it up? What if I can't please him? What if he gets mad if I tell him I don't like something or vise versa? What if I forgot my lube at home? Oh my god, the what ifs!” Steve continues while rubbing his head before checking to make sure his lube is in his bag for the thousandth time. 

“Dude calm down!” Sam grabs Steve's shoulders and turns him to face Sam. “He's going to be here soon and you're going to have the best sex of your life. No more what ifs ok?” Sam says while having a deep concerning look in his eyes as he finds Steve’s. 

“Ok,” Steve says, letting out a breath. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Steve's head jerks up. 

“See. He was just running late,” Sam smiles as he goes to sit back down. 

Steve is just trying to control his excitement now. He all but sprints to get to the door. “Hey,” Steve smiles when he opens the door to see Bucky standing there. 

“Hey,” Bucky smiles before pulling Steve into a kiss. Bucky has been dying to have his lips back on Steve's. If he could, he'd fuck him right here in the threshold. 

“You're late,” Steve whispers between breaths as Bucky walks them back into the room. Somehow they manage to get the door closed. Thankfully, Bucky is letting Steve come up for air this time. Steve was wondering if the man ever breathed. 

“I know. I'm sorry,” Bucky sighs, his hands pulling Steve's hips closer to his. 

“Guys I'm still here,” Sam says. 

“Shit,” Steve says pulling away with Bucky following before looking at Sam. 

“Bucky, this is my friend,” he says slipping out of Bucky’s hands. 

“Sam Wilson.” Sam says, stretching his hand out to shake Bucky’s. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” Bucky smiles and reaches out to shake Sam’s hand. 

“Is this your friend that knows?” Bucky asks Steve, catching him off guard. He was too busy noticing how soft Bucky looks in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

“Umm, uhh yeah. I mean I guess he would now if he didn't,” Steve laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bucky knows full well what he did. He noticed Steve eyeing him up and down the second they broke the kiss. Steve's cute when he's nervous and Bucky loves making him uncomfortable. It's fucking adorable. 

“Yeah I guess he would,” Bucky laughs. 

“So what's your guys plan tonight other than the obvious?” Sam asks, picking up his book bag. 

“I think we talked about dinner,” Steve says glancing at Bucky's face. Jesus, Bucky’s pupils are big, you can barely tell their real color anymore. Steve wonders if his are just as big. 

“Yeah. Dinner for sure,” Bucky replies. He knows better than to be rude but God, does he want Sam to leave. He's waited forever for this exact moment. He can't stop himself from stealing a quick kiss. Then Bucky finally takes his backpack off and throws it on the floor. 

“Well that sounds nice,” Sam says before Bucky sits down on the bed and kicks his shoes off. 

“It'll be more than nice,” Bucky says mischievously leaning back onto his side, propping himself up on his arm. 

“You like to make yourself at home don't you?” Steve smiles. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says sitting back up quickly. “But I'd be more at home if you'd join me.” Bucky leans over to grab Steve's hand and pulling him onto the bed as well. Steve ends up falling on top of Bucky, both of them giggling like children the whole time. Oh god he is going to ride Bucky like a bull later. 

“Jesus you two!” Sam laughs. 

“What?!” Steve laughs trying to get out of Bucky's arms.

“This making you uncomfortable?” Bucky laughs kissing Steve on his neck in between laughs and shoves. Bucky's been uncomfortable since Steve and him were separated in the locker room. His boner didn't go away and it was all he could do not to jerk it out before he got here. He even tried a cold shower to try to get it to go away, but nothing worked. Steve obviously has an extremely big hold on him if he can't get himself to calm down. Maybe this is more than an one night stand, ok yeah, it is. There's no doubt Bucky will be able to go a few rounds tonight. Hopefully, Steve can too. 

“Yes. You two are basically fucking already and I don't know how.” Sam laughs. 

“I don't think this is fucking,” Steve laughs feeling Bucky’s hard-on pressing against his thigh, making his cock jump and his heart race in anticipation. 

“No it's close and I should be leaving before you two really get going,” Sam laughs. 

“You can stay. I just met you and threes always fun,” Bucky smirks, earning a shove in the chest from Steve. 

“What? Three is always fun,” Bucky laughs. 

“Threesomes are not that great,” Steve says. 

“Who are you to say? Have you been in any?” Bucky asks. 

“No,” Steve says. 

“See, then you can't have an opinion on something you haven't tried. A little brown sugar makes everything a little better,” Bucky laughs and Sam loses it. 

“Ok, I'm starting to like you.” Sam laughs. 

“Well I'm a likeable person,” Bucky says, gesturing with his hands. 

“I can see why. Steve, I like your taste in men,” Sam says. 

“Me too and he's mine,” Steve says protectively as he kisses Bucky's cheek. God, if you didn't know better, these two were acting like they're in a fucking relationship instead of an one night stand. 

“You're welcome to him. Thanks for the threesome offer, but I’ll pass and I need to go,” Sam says. 

“Alright, but you're missing out,” Bucky laughs. 

“I don't think so,” Sam laughs as he opens the door and leaves while Bucky and Steve say some type of goodbye. 

“I missed you,” Bucky sighs, pressing his lips to Steve's. 

“I missed you too,” Steve sighs, eagerly returning the kiss. Bucky's hands find themselves on Steve's hips as he rolls him over on Steve’s back. 

Bucky’s lips run down Steve's neck before he sits up and takes his shirt off. Steve didn't notice it before, but Bucky's abs are fucking toned. You could trace the lines between each one. 

Then Bucky's hands start to slide Steve's shirt up. Steve sits up and slips it off before pressing his lips back to Bucky's. Bucky’s hands cup Steve's face as he slides his tongue across Steve's lips. He gasps, letting Bucky’s tongue meet his. It isn't long before Bucky pulls away and shoves Steve onto his back again. Steve laughs unexpectedly before goosebumps spread across his skin. The chill of Bucky's metal arm running slowly up his side as Bucky kisses up his stomach. Then his tongue licks at the nape of Steve's neck before sucking his skin into his mouth. 

“No hickies,” Steve sighs with his fingers running through Bucky's hair. Shit, it's fucking soft! 

“That was earlier,” Bucky says, looking Steve in his eyes. He wants to leave his claim on Steve. He wants to make sure that when they have to separate tomorrow, Steve will have a little reminder of him. 

“I can't have any visible ones,” Steve smirks and a smile creeps across Bucky's face. Fucking finally! 

“You know you're an adorable little shit,” Bucky says and he can’t help but kiss Steve quickly. 

“Thanks,” Steve giggles as Bucky sits up between Steve's legs. 

“How about I give you some here?” Bucky asks, tracing his metal finger from Steve's neck to his chest. 

“Yes definitely,” Steve smiles. 

“And here?” Bucky asks, letting his finger move far down to Steve's stomach. 

“Oh god,” Steve sighs. He wants Bucky's lips on every part of his body. 

“And…here?” Bucky says, picking up his hand and placing it on Steve's thigh, caressing it. 

“Mmm please,” Steve whines, dipping his head back and adjusting his legs slightly at Bucky's touch. He sighs as Bucky's hand moves slowly down his thigh closer to his dick. 

“Please,” Steve sighs loudly as Bucky's hand starts to move over Steve's crotch. Bucky chuckles at Steve's plea, teasing him as he rubs his hand slowly over it. Steve moans slightly as his cock hardens underneath his clothes and Bucky's hand. 

“You want me to suck this?” Bucky asks seductively. 

“And my ass.” Steve smiles. 

“How about dinner first?” Bucky asks, slipping a finger under Steve's waist band. As much as he’d like to skip it, he can’t fuck on an empty stomach. 

“How about you eat my ass?” Steve replies. 

“Goodness,” Bucky laughs slapping Steve's thigh. Steve chokes back a moan. “Someone needs to learn some manners,” Bucky smirks. 

“I have them. Just not when it comes to you,” Steve says. 

“You can suck my dick first,” Bucky says trying not to blush. God, Steve does things to him no one else does. 

“Done.” Steve says and sits up. He'd do anything for Bucky. 

“What do you want for dinner? I'll buy.” Bucky says leaning down and kissing Steve, his hands right next to Steve's ass. 

“I already told you,” Steve replies. When Bucky pulls away, Steve follows him and kisses him again. His hands pull Bucky’s face close. 

“I'll gladly eat you out later. Right now I'm thinking of eating some type of food. I haven't ate yet and food will boost my energy,” Bucky says, returning the kiss. 

“You already have enough,” Steve says.

“How about Chinese?” Bucky sighs. 

“Ok,” Steve replies into Bucky's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being longer than I wanted and I had to slit it up. It ends abruptly but it picks right back up in chapter 6. Sorry, I know, but I had no other choice.

A knock at the door startles Bucky and Steve as they are forced to pause their makeout session. 

“Chinese is here,” Bucky sighs into Steve's mouth. 

“I heard,” Steve says, shoving his tongue back in Bucky's mouth. 

“We should...probably get it,” Bucky mumbles as there's another knock on the door. 

“Or you?” Steve suggests. 

“Shit,” Bucky laughs pulling away. “You're right,” he says crawling off of Steve while his hand trails down Steve's abdomen. He can’t stop fucking touching him. Steve’s skin is incredibly soft and his chest and stomach is just as toned as his are. 

“Don't forget pants,” Steve reminds Bucky. Somehow they managed to take everything off of each other excluding their underwear. Granted, he’d rather Bucky keep them off. 

“What? I can get it in my underwear,” Bucky laughs, picking up his sweats and slipping his legs back into them. 

“Your uhh dick is saying hi,” Steve laughs seeing the bulge in Bucky’s pants. His dick has made a nice bulge in his pants as well, but Steve isn’t the one getting the door. 

“It likes to be friendly. It said hello to my taxi driver as well,” Bucky jokes as there’s another knock at the door. 

“Hang on!” Bucky yells and slips on his shirt. 

“Damn it is friendly then,” Steve laughs as he leans over and turns on the light. 

“God, you’re pretty,” Bucky smiles seeing how the light shines on Steve’s face. 

“Not as pretty as you,” Steve blushes. He doesn’t want the night to ever come to an end. After Bucky pays for the food, he brings it over to the table as Steve puts his pants and shirt back on. 

“It smells like heaven,” Steve comments. 

“Like you,” Bucky replies, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him into a kiss. 

“You can be such a romantic when you try,” Steve jokes when they pull away. 

“I’m the king of romance. Thank you very much,” Bucky laughs. 

“Without a doubt,” Steve smiles and finds himself getting lost in Bucky’s eyes. He can make out the brown in Bucky’s eyes behind his blackened pupils. Bucky’s heart starts racing as he gets lost in Steve’s blue eyes. They both have feelings they’re fighting deep down. Ones that they can’t admit to each other because of the circumstances. It’d hurt too much. There’s something there that screams that their affection for one another is more than a crush, and they both know it. 

“Umm we should, uh, probably eat while it’s hot,” Steve says and averts his eyes away from Bucky’s gaze. They both could’ve stood there forever lost in each others eyes. They’ve never had feelings for someone like this. 

“Yeah,” Bucky laughs slightly as he moves to sit down. Steve does the same. Steve ordered the beef lo mein while Bucky ordered the orange chicken. They also ordered a side of egg rolls and crab rangoons. 

“This is really good,” Steve comments after a few bites, trying to subdue the tension from a few moments ago. They knew what it meant. 

“It is,” Bucky agrees. 

“So what you doing after college?” Steve asks, shoving in a bite. 

“I’m going into engineering and mechanics. I want to build and design my own motorcycles,” Bucky replies. 

“I didn’t realize you liked motorcycles” Steve says in surprise. 

“Yep. I own three already” Bucky replies while grabbing an egg roll. 

“Ones you bought or designed?,” Steve asks. 

“Both. I have one I bought. It's a Harley. The other two I have torn apart and recreated. My Harley is my baby though,” Bucky laughs.

“Well yeah. Those bikes are fucking beautiful,” Steve laughs. 

“Have you ever ridden on one?” Bucky asks. 

“I've ridden motorcycles,but not a Harley,” Steve replies. 

“I'll have to take you some time,” Bucky says before realizing the implications of his words. 

“I’d love that,” Steve replies, cutting the silence. 

“What do you want to go into?” Bucky asks diverting the subject to Steve. 

“I'm going into education. I want to teach art and history,” Steve says. 

“Really?” Bucky asks in surprise. They're acting like they've been friends forever, but never did ask what they wanted to go into. 

“Yeah. I've always been artistic and I love history. Plus I enjoy working with kids,” Steve says. 

“So you'd be teaching like elementary school kids?” Bucky asks. 

“That's the goal,” Steve smiles. 

“I couldn't handle working with little kids, so hats off to you,” Bucky laughs.   
“They can be a handful.” Steve agrees, putting red sauce on his crab rangoons. 

“I can barely handle my sister most of the time,” Bucky jokes. 

“You have a sister?” Steve asks taking a bite, sauce oozing out the corners. 

“Yeah. She can be a pain in the ass, but I love her to death.” Bucky unintentionally smiles while watching Steve struggle. 

“Need a napkin?” Bucky asks while already grabbing one before Steve replies and already hands it to him. 

“Yeah thanks,” Steve laughs, accepting the napkin. 

“Or maybe,” Bucky replies before he stands to his feet, and grabs a fistful of Steve's shirt and pulls him across the table. Then his tongue swipes up the red sauce off Steve's face before slipping it into Steve's mouth. The sauce somehow seems sweeter coming off Bucky's tongue. Steve can't help but try to pull Bucky clear across the table and onto his lap. 

“Whoa,” Bucky laughs breaking the kiss, his hands bracing himself up against the table, almost knocking their food everywhere. 

“You gotta be quicker than that Barnes,” Steve smirks, looking Bucky in the eyes again, except this time, it's playful. 

“You know what Rogers,” Bucky says seriously narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“You better pray you can walk tomorrow.” Bucky finishes making his voice lower, his hair hanging down to where it almost blocks his face. Steve can't help but adjust his pants slightly. His hands so badly want to run through Bucky's hair. 

“I'd rather have a sore ass as a reminder of you,” Steve says, making his voice lower as well. 

“As a reminder of who you belong to,” Bucky smiles mischievously. 

“You better fuck me so deep I can't remember my own name,” Steve counters. 

“I'll barely be able to remember mine,” Bucky replies sitting back down. His hands run through his hair, pushing it out of the way. Steve gulps at the sight of it. Is there anything the man does that is not hot as hell. 

“Do you practice these come backs?” Steve laughs. The mood immediately shifts. 

“No. I'm just that quick witted, plus I've dealt with a shit-ton of jackasses,” Bucky smiles. 

“So how old is your sister?” Steve asks while finishing his crab rangoon. 

“Not that much younger. She's a freshman in college so only about 4 years younger than me. What about you. Got any siblings?” Bucky asks before taking a bite of chicken. 

“No. Sometimes I wish I did but other times I'm thankful I don’t,” Steve laughs slightly. 

“Why's that?” Bucky asks. 

“Well, I would've liked to have someone I could be really close to other than my mom. But I used to be really sick when I was younger, so I'm thankful mom didn't have to deal with making sure the other kids were ok.” Steve frowns as he starts to remember those days. The long nights his mom had to endure while taking care of him, the endless trips to the hospital, being skinnier than a pole, the stomach ulcers, the frequent colds, the high blood pressure, everything. It was a miracle he made a dramatic turnaround, considering he wasn't expected to live past age 10. He went through various surgeries to fix all his issues, some working and some not. He took a truckload of meds daily to counter the symptoms and the effects. Somehow he made it through though and now he's healthy, strong, and one of the best football players in the country. 

“Shit. What were you sick with?” Bucky asks. 

“Everything you could imagine. I wasn't expected to live past age 10,” Steve says with his eyes cast down at his food. He had no one but his mom. His dad passed away in a factory incident when he was 3. When he was able to make it to school or out of the house, he was constantly bullied and, like the dumb ass he is, he tried to fight most of them, constantly getting himself in trouble. He'd come home from getting his ass kicked every single time and his mom would just shake her head before taking care of him. “Again Steven? What are we going to do with you?” she’d chuckle. 

“Well I'm glad you did. I can't imagine what that would've been like,” Bucky frowns, realizing how much he truly doesn't know yet about Steve Rogers. He craves to know every single detail of this man's life. He'd never get tired of hearing Steve talk. He realized how upset Steve was getting over it and it makes his stomach twist. It's not right seeing him sad. Bucky just wants to make him happy. 

“Me too. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you,” Steve smiles moving his foot over Bucky's, his toes rubbing into the skin softly. 

“And I'd be severely disappointed,” Bucky smiles. 

“You made a good choice for Chinese food. It's really good,” Steve comments trying to shift the mood. 

“Yes it is,” Bucky agrees as he finishes up his food. Steve's foot still lingers over Bucky's, his toes starting to creep up to Bucky's ankle. A smile spreads across Bucky's face as he brings up his foot to knock Steve's out of the way playfully. 

“Thank you too for buying,” Steve smirks, trying to keep his foot on Bucky's, as an intense version of footsy breaks out under the table. 

“My pleasure,” Bucky says before bursting into laugher and Steve can't help but do the same. 

“Stop,” Bucky laughs while trying to keep his feet away from Steve. 

“Fine,” Steve smirks. “How about I place it here?” Steve picks up his foot and gently presses it directly on Bucky's crotch. A small sigh escapes Bucky's mouth as he looks down at Steve's foot. “Huh Barnes?” Steve says with his eyebrows raised as his toes rub at Bucky's length. 

“Pick your food up,” Bucky says as he stands to his feet. He's tired of waiting and so is Steve. In fact, they barely get the food picked up before Bucky has captured Steve's lips. Steve’s ass is up against the edge of the table as one hand balances himself and the other lies on Bucky's stomach. Bucky has Steve's head in his hands, keeping him close, as his tongue slips into Steve's mouth. They both taste like Chinese and it seems to taste even better off each other's lips. 

What ever was left on the table gets shoved off to the floor in desperation as Bucky lays Steve down on it. Bucky’s action surprises Steve, causing him to break the kiss momentarily. His legs wrap slightly around Bucky's thighs as they giggle. Then their lips hungrily meet again. Bucky doesn't give any warning before putting his tongue into Steve's mouth, but Steve doesn't mind. His tongue happily meets Bucky's. 

His hands start to pull at Bucky's shirt, slowly working it up to Bucky's shoulders. Then Bucky stands up with Steve following him, not wanting to break the kiss. They keep their lips locked as their hands grab at their shirts. In perfect rhythm they slip them off over their heads. Their bodies arching in towards one another as they temporarily break the kiss. Bucky chucks his shirt across the room behind him before his hands land on Steve's ribs. Steve shudders as his arms slowly lower and drop his shirt to the ground. He tips his head back as Bucky's lips land on his neck, leaving wet kisses on it. His hand slides slowly up Steve's neck before tipping Steve's face towards his. He giggles before picking Steve up. 

“Shit,” Steve sighs as Bucky leans him against the wall with a soft smack. 

“Sorry,” Bucky smiles with his fingers curling tighter around Steve's thighs. Bucky's lips find themselves on Steve's collar bone, softly sucking his skin. 

“Oh shit!” Steve exclaims as he feels Bucky's hips thrusting up softly against his. This time there’s no cup to prevent grinding, and Bucky is taking advantage of it. Steve’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head as he grabs a handful of Bucky's hair and drops his head back slightly. It’s soft and silky. 

“Hair pulling already?” Bucky teases releasing Steve's skin and kissing the teeth marks softly before moving over slightly and finding a new spot of Steve's skin to suck on. Soon Bucky makes his way down to Steve’s nipples, leaving a trail of bruising marks. 

He lets Steve down so he’s standing on his feet. Steve sighs when Bucky sucks his nipple into his mouth and moans when Bucky’s fingers pinch and play with the other. The air in the room grows thicker as Bucky switches back and forth, giving both of Steve’s nipples equal attention. 

“Bucky,” Steve moans, pressing his hips harder against Bucky’s. They can feel their boners straining against their pants. 

Bucky’s heart rate increases in excitement as his flesh hand makes its way down to Steve’s dick and his lips find Steve’s again. Little beads of sweat already coat Steve’s body. 

“That feel good?” Bucky teases palming Steve’s cock through his pants. Steve’s moan fills the room in response as he rolls his hips into Bucky’s hand, creating more friction. He wants Bucky inside him now. 

“Fuck me now,” Steve moans and Bucky snickers while working Steve’s pants down. 

“Patience,” Bucky sighs being a tease. Steve's cock springs free from his pants. Bucky smirks mischievously at the sight of it. 

“Please,” Steve begs in one long breath. As Bucky wraps his flesh fingers around Steve's length, Steve can't help but jump at Bucky's touch. His hand is warm and soft and slides effortlessly up and down slowly. Its intoxicating. 

“Mmmm,” Steve sighs, looking down at Bucky. Bucky gazes in awe as he moves his hand faster, Steve's precum making it easy. His tongue licks his lips seductively when he sees Steve watching him. 

“I think it's time to switch,” Bucky says huskily as he stops suddenly and stands up. 

“You up for a few rounds?” Bucky sighs in front of Steve's lips before claiming them. A few rounds? Shit, Steve’s never done that before. 

“Y...yeah,” Steve says before he has more time to think about it. He really isn't going to be able to walk tomorrow. Anything for Bucky though. Besides it's good to try something new and test his limits. 

“Good. Now suck my dick,” Bucky commands, pulling away and looking Steve directly in the eye. A devious smile spreads across his face. He's always able to go a few rounds with people he cares about and likes or when he's super horney. Usually it's too good to stop and he can't get enough. This is probably the only time they're going to get to hook up, so they both decide to go as long as they can. Bucky isn't about to give up control though as they reverse places. 

“Gladly,” Steve smiles practically ripping Bucky’s pants off. 

“Fuck you're huge!” Steve says in surprise and Bucky laughs. 

“You were pretty big yourself. The best cock I've ever handled,” Bucky smiles. 

“Don't turn sappy now please,” Steve jokes as his fingers curl around Bucky’s length. “I want it fucking hard tonight.” Steve finishes. 

“And that's exactly how it's going to be,” Bucky sighs as he feels Steve's hot breath encase his tip. His tongue traces it slowly before teasing his slit. Steve's hand wraps around the base Bucky’s shaft as he slowly takes him all the way in. 

“Mmmmmm,” Bucky sighs, letting his body relax. He can feel Steve's tongue licking the underside of his cock. When Steve pulls back he spits on Bucky's length before his hand slides up and down it. 

“Stop teasing me Rogers?” Bucky sighs as Steve takes him in slowly again. 

“Figure I'd return the favor,” Steve states, but he does as Bucky wishes. He hollows out his cheeks more as he starts sucking faster. As he does his hand pumps at Bucky's base and his other hand lays on Bucky's thigh. 

“Oh shit!” Bucky moans. His hands run through Steve's hair as he watches intently. God he’s beautiful. Each time Steve releases Bucky,his hand, pumping fast,replaces it. Sometimes Steve just sucks on Bucky's tip, pulling long moans from Bucky's throat and Steve can't but moan in response. 

“God your mouth feels good,” Bucky sighs as Steve's free hand starts to slide up Bucky's body. Bucky's hand immediately lays over it and slides up with Steve's. His head tips back as his hips push forward, deeper into Steve's mouth. 

“Can you fuck me yet?” Steve asks after releasing Bucky again. His hand enticing Bucky's answer by continuing to slide up and down his length. “Hmmm,” he moans, dragging his tongue slowly up Bucky's cock. His eyes looking directly into Bucky's, a smirk spreading across Steve's face. He needs to tease a little too. 

“Why don't you stand up and find out,” Bucky replies, and Steve quickly gets to his feet before they place wet kisses upon each other's lips. Then Bucky slips out of Steve's grasp and makes him continue to face the wall. Steve watches over his shoulder as Bucky gets on his knees behind him. Steve bites his lip in anticipation. When Bucky spreads him, a shiver shoots up his spine. His head drops between his arms as he feels Bucky's tongue lick over his hole. Then Bucky traces his flesh thumb over it, slowly and pressing softly. 

“Fuck me with your metal fingers,” Steve sighs. 

“You sure?” Bucky asks in his voice low. He doesn't normally use his metal arm during sex unless the partner asks. It's not that he doesn't like it. It’s just how it feels. Some people like it and some don't. 

“Yes,” Steve replies, licking his lips. 

“Ok,” Bucky smiles and switches hands. The plates on it shift so it's smoother and the grooves don't hurt. 

“Got any lube?” Bucky asks as his tongue runs over Steve's hole again. His hands squeezing Steve's ass as he spreads him. 

“In my bag,” Steve says, and Bucky quickly gets to his feet. Steve has to suppress the whine when Bucky's leaves. He already misses his warm and cold touch. When Bucky finds the bag he pulls the zipper down with force and grabs Steve's bottle of lube. “I kinda forgot mine at home,” Bucky says squirting some onto his fingers before tossing it on the bed. It lands with a soft thud. Bucky's fingers land back on Steve again and his metal ones on his opening. Steve draws in a breath at his touch again, this time with the slick lube. 

“Ohhhhhh,” Steve moans as Bucky slowly pushes in a finger, all the way to the knuckle. A small moan escapes Bucky's throat at the feeling of Steve around his finger. He can't wait to feel him around his cock. Then he slowly slides his finger out before pushing it back in. 

“Damn that's cold,” Steve moans. 

“Want me to stop?” Bucky asks. 

“God, no!” Steve sighs, feeling Bucky's finger push deeper in him. His fingertips strain against the wall. Then Bucky slips in a second finger, stretching Steve a little farther. It's uncomfortable at first, as always, but Steve quickly adjusts to the feeling. He's especially enjoying how cold Bucky's metal fingers are. It's fucking erotic and weirdly soothing. Bucky soon begins to pump his fingers faster in a twisting motion. 

“Shit,” Bucky smiles as he licks his lips. The anticipation is killing him and his dick begs for a release. 

“I love your arm,” Steve breaths needily as he feels Bucky’s fingers plunge in again. Too bad Bucky’s arm doesn’t have a vibration setting. His hand wraps around his cock and starts to pump it as Bucky slips in another finger. Shit, why is he so close so quick? 

“Don’t cum for me just yet,” Bucky hums as he notices Steve is close. 

“Your fingers feel so good,” Steve moans, forcing himself to unwrap his fingers. Suddenly, Bucky pulls his fingers out and stands up. His arms wrap around Steve’s torso as he presses his lips to Steve’s neck. 

“What about my cock?” He sighs moving his hips to grind his dick against Steve’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Steve moans tipping his head back. He feels Bucky press his tongue against the nape of Steve’s neck before sucking in his skin. Then their lips meet again, this time their kiss is slower and deeper. Steve’s hand comes up to Bucky’s face as they do. “I love you” almost slips from their mouths. 

“Fuck me please,” Steve whispers instead, a smile creeping across his face. 

“Anything you want,” Bucky sighs as he pulls away but his lips trail around Steve’s neck and down his back. His hands slowly working their way down to Steve’s hips before his metal one moves for his dick. 

“Ready” Bucky asks tapping his tip against Steve’s hole. Steve nods in anticipation. ‘Finally’ is the thought that runs through their minds. They've only jacked off to this moment for forever. 

“Oh shit. Oh,” Steve moans as he feels Bucky slowly push himself in, being spread farther. 

“Fuck you're tight,” Bucky smiles. 

“Fuck,” Steve says as he takes in Bucky's full cock. He should've let Bucky finger him just a little bit longer, but he's already starting to adjust to how big Bucky is. Then Bucky slowly pulls himself out, stopping before his tip slips out. His fingers dig into Steve's hips as he pushes himself back in. 

“Faster,” Steve breathes after taking a few long and slow strokes. Bucky smirks as he pulls out again but this time he pushes in faster and harder. 

“Yes!” Steve moans. 

“You like my cock?” Bucky mumbles huskily. 

“I love it,” Steve says as Bucky's pace continues to quicken. His eyes practically roll into the back of his head feeling Bucky slide in and out of him with ease. Good god, he's thick and he's taking up every inch of Steve. Soon Bucky is pushing his hips faster with shorter strokes. 

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Bucky moans, kissing Steve's back. Steve's head drops to the wall when he feels Bucky suck his skin into his mouth, his pace slowing slightly. His hand reaches behind him to grab ahold to Bucky's hair. Goosebumps cover Steve's skin as a result of Bucky's metal hand creating a trail up to his neck and grabbing hold of his chin. 

“Come here” Bucky says claiming Steve's mouth. It's wet and sloppy as Bucky continues to thrust into Steve. Steve’s hand wanders down to his length as Bucky pulls away. 

“Go slow,” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s skin as Steve pumps his cock rapidly. 

“Follow my pace,” He says again as he slows his hips so he’s teasing Steve. 

“Buck,” Steve breathes, slowing his pace to match Bucky’s. It falls into rhythm so as Bucky pushes in he pulls his hand up, and then down when Bucky pulls out. Now Bucky’s going so slow Steve could count the seconds that Bucky pushes himself in and out. He can even feel the veins in Bucky’s cock now. Bucky smiles as he leans back and spreads Steve’s ass cheeks, so he can see himself disappear inside Steve better. His tongue licks at his lips in hunger. 

“Oh shit,” he moans under his breath when he pulls out again. 

“Faster,” Steve sighs. Even though they want it hard, they can’t deny how good going slow feels. 

“You want it hard?” Bucky asks, his voice deepening. 

“Please,” Steve says. Bucky doesn’t give any warning as he starts forcefully thrusting into Steve. 

“Holy fuck!” Steve gasps, not prepared for Bucky to switch gears so fast. He’s now slamming into Steve, and the slapping of wet skin is all they can hear. Bucky is barely pulling out of Steve before he rams himself back in. Steve’s hand flies up to the wall to brace himself. He can barely feel Bucky’s tight grip on his hips from the pleasure. Bucky is pushing as hard as he can, as he ever has, and all Steve can do is moan and pant in response. 

“Fuck,” Bucky moans along with Steve. He wanted it hard and Bucky is going to give him that. Bucky’s biggest fear right now is leaving Steve unsatisfied. All he wants is to accomplish that and get lost in him. 

“B-b-bucky,” Steve manages to get out between breaths. 

“Need me stop?” Bucky says slowing his pace, worry casing his tone. 

“No,” Steve says, letting air fill his lungs. That was easily the hardest he’s ever taken it. 

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks. 

“Yes. Just fuck me,” Steve smiles as he starts fucking himself on Bucky. Bucky doesn’t do anything but watch as Steve does the work now. 

“Bucky please,” Steve begs moving faster, but Bucky suddenly pulls out. Steve gasps at the feeling as he straightens up. 

“What the fuck?!” he exclaims as Bucky slaps his ass. He feels empty without Bucky inside of him. 

“Ride me,” Bucky pants as he backs away from Steve till he falls back onto the bed. 

“Now!” He commands as Steve looks at him. A smile creeps across Bucky’s face as he watches Steve make his way over to the bed. 

“You know, you’re really demanding,” Steve laughs crawling onto the bed, his knees sinking into the fabric. 

“I like the control,” Bucky says, grabbing Steve and pulling him over to him. Their lips meet hungrily again as Steve straddles Bucky’s waist.

“I couldn’t tell,” Steve teases. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth when Steve starts grinding against him. His hands slide up Steve’s back, pulling him closer. When Steve pulls away, Bucky grabs the bottle of lube before squirting a glob onto Steve’s hand. Steve’s hand wraps softly around Bucky’s length before giving it a few slow pumps. The lube is cold compared to Steve’s warmth. Then he moves so his ass is right above Bucky’s tip. Bucky bites his lip when he feels Steve sink down on him, watching as Steve takes his length in. 

“Shit,” Steve breathes, dragging it out. Bucky feels so damn good. Steve’s hands land on Bucky’s pecs as he balances himself. As he sits up his right hand lands on Bucky’s thigh and his other drags down Bucky’s body. The lube mixing with the sweat on Bucky’s body. Steve starts slow as he rises and falls around Bucky’s cock, but he eventually starts moving with more speed and force. 

“Like that,” Bucky sighs as his hands rub in a circular motion on Steve’s thigh. 

“Oh yeah,” Steve moans, tipping his head back. The light casts their shadow against the wall. He’s in control now and he’s loving that he gets to choose the tempo. Steve's hands now rest on Bucky's hips so he can fuck himself faster on Bucky. 

“I'm going to cum” Steve moans as he moves himself so as he falls Bucky's cock he hits his g-spot. 

“Cum for me,” Bucky says as he grabs ahold of Steve's cock. His hand pulling longer moans from Steve's throat. He bites his lip as he feels himself starting to get close as well. 

“Please cum for me,” Bucky entices, pumping his hand faster as Steve's rhythm starts to become unsteady. 

“Oh fuck Bucky. I'm gonna...oh shit!” Steve moans as his cock starts to shoot cum onto Bucky's torso.. Bucky's jaw drops open and his eyes widen as he watches. The room spins for Steve as his orgasm rocks his body. His body hunches over Bucky as his eyes squeeze shut. 

“You're so beautiful.” He hears Bucky say as he starts to calm down. Then Bucky presses his lips to Steve's, making the kisses long and slow. 

“Shit Buck,” Steve sighs. “I'm going to cum too” Bucky whispers, pushing his hips up. 

“Cum in me,” Steve says pushing himself back into an upright position. He's still trying to catch his breath, but he doesn't care. He needs Bucky to cum in him, he wants to watch and feel Bucky cum. 

“Mmmm yeah,” Bucky moans, thrusting up into Steve, each thrust gaining more power. 

“Cum in me Buck. Please cum,” Steve moans feeling how close Bucky is. Bucky's hands grip Steve's thighs now, trying to keep Steve from moving too far. As Bucky pushes in again, he lets go. 

“Ohhh,” he moans, pushing his hips farther so his cum spills deep in Steve. 

“Yes,” Steve gawks at the feel of it. His hand lands on top on Bucky's as he watches. He watches as Bucky grits his teeth and shoulders arch back into the bed. 

“Don't pull out,” Steve sighs as Bucky starts to relax with Steve now. Bucky's hands now pulling Steve down to his lips. 

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Bucky says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's basically the continuation of Chapter 5. Im sorry the end sucks. I was in a hurry to finish this, so I kinda threw something together.

“You feel so good,” Steve replies, his head falling to Bucky's shoulder. His lips place wet kisses along Bucky's skin as Bucky's hands roam Steve's body. 

“You ready for round two?” Bucky whispers into Steve's hair. Somehow, through the sweat, it still smells sweet and has maintained its fluffiness. 

“Christ,” Steve laughs softly before looking at Bucky. 

“What?” Bucky smiles. 

“How the fuck are you ready to go again?” Steve laughs louder this time. 

“I'm horny and you're fun to fuck,” Bucky responds, a smirk creeping across his face. Honestly with Steve, he could probably go even more. 

“You smirk a lot, you know,” Steve says, leaning down to kiss Bucky. 

“Oh I know. I'm just a devilish little shit.” Bucky laughs. 

“I think I disagree. I think you just like to be a tease,” Steve smiles, his eyes looking down Bucky’s torso. 

“That too,” Bucky agrees and notices what Steve is doing. 

“My eye’s are up here Rogers,” Bucky hisses. 

“Sorry, you just, you look so damn good,” Steve whines looking at Bucky’s face again. 

“I’ve been told that a lot,” Bucky says. 

“Oh shut up,” Steve laughs sitting back up. 

“I’m not going to shut up over something that’s true,” Bucky giggles. 

“God, even your abs feel amazing,” Steve says, running his hands over Bucky’s stomach, feeling the curves of his abs. 

“Wanna clean me up?” Steve entices as he lifts one of his hands up, since they just got drug through his cum on Bucky’s skin. Bucky nods as he props himself up on his elbows. Then Steve moves his hand up to Bucky’s mouth and he feels Bucky’s metal fingers curl around his wrist. 

“How do you want me to fuck you next?” Bucky asks as his tongue licks Steve’s hand, slowly dragging it from his palm to his finger tips, as he tastes Steve. Steve gives it a quick thought before saying “from behind.” 

“Hmm,” Bucky hums as he continues to lick Steve’s cum up. 

“Any way else?” Bucky sighs as his free hand reaches for Steve’s other hand. 

“Any way you want to fuck me. I just want you to pound me,” Steve smiles, his eyes have a playful glow to them. 

“How hard?” Bucky asks as if he didn’t hear Steve’s words. 

“Have me screaming nothing but your name.” Steve says as Bucky switches hands. 

“I want to hear nothing but you all night long,” Bucky moans softly. Steve’s lips curl into a smile at the thought of not having a voice tomorrow as well. Bucky is giving him everything he has wanted and more. They’re both more than what each other hoped. Steve jumps slightly when he feels Bucky’s metal fingers caress his face. Bucky watches Steve as he licks up the remaining cum on Steve’s hand, except he doesn’t swallow. Steve follows as Bucky leads his face to Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s tongue immediately meeting Steve and making Steve taste himself. 

“Get on your knees,” Bucky instructs after a few minutes. Steve laughs slightly as he pulls away. They both gasp as Steve slowly rises off Bucky’s length. 

“Shit,” Bucky smirks as he sees his cum drip out of Steve’s ass and land around his cock. 

“Was my cum good?” Steve asks reaching behind him. 

“Amazing,” Bucky absentmindedly mumbles while being too engrossed at the sight of Steve. His eyes watch Steve’s hand as he brings it to his mouth and sucks it off his fingers. 

“How does mine taste?” Bucky asks. 

“Wanna taste?” Steve asks. 

“I do,” Bucky says as Steve moves off him quickly and Bucky crawls behind him. 

“Mmm yeah,” Steve moans into the pillow as he feels Bucky’s hands spread his ass with his tongue licking over his hole. 

“Not as good as you,” Bucky says as he sits up and squeezes Steve’s ass with both hands. 

“Your hands feel so good,” Steve smiles looking back over his shoulder at Bucky. 

“Want my cock?” Bucky asks slipping two metal fingers into Steve to feel how loose he is now. 

“Not your fingers,” Steve breathes and Bucky pulls them out and grips his length. He gives it a few pumps before sliding himself back in Steve. 

“Buck,” Steve moans as he drops his head and arches his back. Bucky takes a deep breath in and releases it as he leans over Steve. His metal hand tracing up Steve’s back and his flesh one wrapping around Steve’s still hard cock. 

“You look so pretty taking my cock,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear as he strokes Steve, his metal fingers now cupping one of Steve’s pecs. Steve practically melts into the bed as he feels Bucky wrap around him. His one hand laying over Bucky’s flesh hand and nuzzling the side of his head into Bucky’s face.

“Well, you feel so good,” Steve sighs, grinding himself slowly on Bucky. He whines when Bucky’s flesh hand moves to his hip and starts to guide him. 

“Like that,” Bucky moans with his lips tracing Steve’s shoulder. Steve shudders at Bucky’s breath down his back when he sits up so he’s hovering over Steve’s back. It doesn’t take long before Bucky sits all the way up and starts to thrust, a little faster, into Steve. 

“Yes,” Steve moans as Bucky’s hands grip Steve’s hips. A smile creeps across his face as he feels Bucky pushing deeper in him than before. Bucky watches as he pulls out and pushes back, each time pushing till he can’t see an inch of his dick. 

“Harder,” Steve moans, feeling Bucky’s length fill him again. Unlike last time Bucky doesn’t switch gears as fast. Instead, he slowly starts to push faster. It almost drives Steve insane, but it doesn’t take long for Bucky to fall into a rhythm. He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting quickly back into Steve, before pulling back out quickly. 

“Fuck, don’t stop!” Steve pants as the sheets get crunched up in his fists. 

“Shit, you’re still so tight!” Bucky moans, trying to pull Steve hips according to his rhythm. Soon his hands wander up Steve’s back before grabbing ahold of his shoulders. Steve’s head tips back momentarily to look at Bucky as he changes his tempo. Bucky watches Steve’s expression change with it. His eye widen as his mouth drops open. Now Bucky’s back to short quick thrusts, with a lot of force. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Bucky grunts, pulling on Steve’s shoulders as he arches his back, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Oh fuck Bucky,” Steve says while reaching for the headboard. Bucky notices and stops briefly to scoot Steve and himself closer to it. Once he sees Steve’s fingers curl around the edge of it, he falls back into pace, his hands returning to Steve’s hips. Steve struggles to catch a breath as his other hand reaches for his dick. He almost loses his balance but manages to catch himself. 

“You ok”? Bucky laughs slowing his hips. 

“Yes. Keep fucking me,” Steve snickers, fucking himself on Bucky again. He doesn’t want Bucky to stop for a second, so he’s trying to keep Bucky focused. 

“Stop doing that,” Bucky growls, taking over again. Steve lets out a long sigh to accompany it. Bucky notices Steve’s hand jerking himself and moves his metal fingers over it. “Not yet,” he mumbles, leading Steve’s hand away and making him prop himself up with it. 

“Bucky,” Steve whimpers, gritting his teeth. 

“Stevie,” Bucky moans almost mocking Steve. His flesh hand now rests on Steve’s upper back as he leans off to the side to keep Steve’s hand from moving. 

“Bucky!” Steve moans again as he lets go of the head board and lays, face first, into the pillows. Bucky licks his lips sliding his hand to the base of Steve’s neck and laying his metal fingers on Steve’s side. Steve’s hand follows Bucky’s metal one. 

“Ready?” Bucky asks. 

“For what?” Steve says before he feels Bucky pull out. 

“On your back.” Bucky commands and scoots down on the bed. Steve quickly flips over to his back and spreads his legs open, putting his ass on display. Bucky’s hand moves up and down his cock as he watches. Then he moves over Steve in one smooth motion. Their lips met briefly before Bucky sits back up and grabs Steve’s ankles. Then he slips back into Steve. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Steve moans, feeling Bucky fill him up again, his head tipping back. 

“So good,” Bucky gasps while holding Steve’s legs up in the air. He jumps right back in with the short and hard thrust, their moans continuing to fill the room. Steve’s hands reach for Bucky’s sides and Bucky lets go of Steve’s legs and leans forward so he can. They land on the bed next to Steve’s hips. 

“Mother fucking god!” Steve all but yells in ecstasy, making Bucky smile. He can feel Steve’s finger nails digging into his skin and slowly dragging down his stomach. Soon he leans over and presses his lips to Steve’s. His metal arm props himself up while his flesh arm wraps around Steve’s. Bucky positions himself so he's hitting Steve's prostate. They barely get in kisses between moans and gasps. 

“Oh fuck Steve,” Bucky moans as Steve’s arms wrap around the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. He's getting close again. 

Within a few minutes Steve feels Bucky’s flesh hand start to work down his body. Steve’s hips buck up when Bucky starts flicking his thumb over his nipple, making his cock swell even more. It surprises Bucky, but it doesn’t stop him. His hands slide farther down Steve’s body as he balances himself on Steve’s stomach as he pulls away from Steve's grasp. Steve can't help but breathe a sigh a relief as Bucky's tip stops nudging his g-spot. A few more seconds and Steve would've cum. 

“Oh fuck I'm close,” Bucky moans, grabbing Steve's thighs and pulling Steve closer with every thrust. Now he’s becoming erratic with his rhythm. 

“Please Bucky,” Steve moans, reaching for his cock. Bucky can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he pulls out at the last possible second. Steve watches as Bucky's metal fingers fly to his cock and start pumping it quickly as Bucky starts to cum. 

“Oh fuck me!” Bucky moans loudly with his head tipping back. 

“Mmm Buck,” Steve smiles feeling Bucky's warmth land on him. He watches as Bucky bites his lip and watches himself cum. Bucky's flesh hand running around the base of his cock. 

“Shit,” Bucky says over and over again as his body is overcome with his release. His hips even buck forward a few times. 

“Oh my god Steve,” Bucky pants and lets go of his cock while leaning over Steve again. 

“Fuck you're hot!” Steve smiles, stealing a kiss as Bucky comes down from his high. Bucky chuckles as he sits back up. 

“Your turn,” he says, slipping back into Steve. 

“Christ Buck!” Steve moans as Bucky brings Steve’s knees up to his head and aims himself at Steve's g-spot again. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders as Bucky continues to thrust into him. The slapping of their skin rings throughout the room. 

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, pressing his forehead on Bucky's. 

“Cum for me,” Bucky whispers. 

“I'm close,” Steve breathes, feeling his cock jump. His fingers entangle in Bucky's hair as Bucky pushes him over the edge. “Bucky fuck!” Steve moans as he clenches around Bucky's length. He feels Bucky set his legs back down as Steve pumps his cock now. 

“Damn,” Bucky smiles as he watches Steve's cum land with his. It runs down over Steve's fingers as Steve thrusts his hips up. Steve doesn't even realize Bucky pulled out.

“Shit,” Steve chuckles as his body begins to relax. 

“Fuck” he sighs as Bucky takes his hands in his. 

“You have the best orgasm face,” Bucky smiles, lying down between Steve's legs and pinning Steve’s arms above his head. 

“You look so damn peaceful and your face has the expression of pure fucking joy,” Bucky says before kissing Steve. Steve can't help but moan into the kiss as Bucky grinds his cock on his. 

“You fuck like truck,” Steve finally pants. 

“Only when I'm fucking horny,” Bucky laughs. 

“Well if you're still horny, there's something wrong.” Steve laughs as Bucky crawls off him. Bucky’s arms wrap around Steve as he pulls him closer, making sure Steve’s facing him. 

“I'm horny all the time. The level of horny I'm at varies,” Bucky replies. 

“Didn't realize there was levels,” Steve giggles, draping his arm lazily over Bucky’s side. 

“It’s the best way I can describe it,” Bucky laughs with Steve till laugher is replaced by silence. 

“In honest though…” Bucky says breaking the silence. “The only other time I fuck like that is when...I...I lose myself,” he sighs. 

“Lose yourself?” Steve asks as he plays with Bucky’s hair. 

“I lose control of myself, like my body just takes over and I can't stop it. It's only happened to me a few times before,” Bucky says. 

“Like when?” Steve asks in curiosity. 

“Like when I'm freaking horny and really want to fuck a certain person, or I really like someone,” Bucky replies. 

“And which one was it this time?” Steve asks, but Bucky doesn't respond right away. 

“Both,” he eventually says. Steve doesn’t respond for awhile. They just lay there, kissing lazily and looking at one another. Steve’s skin perks up as Bucky’s metal hand rubs his back. 

“Can I ask you something?” Steve says straightening up slightly. 

“Of course,” Bucky replies. 

“You don't have to answer, but why do you have a metal arm?” Steve asks and Bucky stops moving his hand. 

“Because I lost my real arm,” Bucky jokes. 

“Well no shit,” Steve laughs. 

“How did you lose it and how'd you acquire that neat as fuck arm?” he finishes when he calms down from laughing. He can hear Bucky’s sigh through the silence. He didn't want to upset Bucky. He was just curious. 

“You don't have to say if” “No” Bucky says, interrupting Steve suddenly. 

“No. It's just...I don't know. It wasn't a good experience and it's just hard for me to talk about. You deserve to know though.” Bucky says glancing at his arm. He’s never really accepted it and he’s never really liked it. It’s just a painful reminder. For the most part, that’s the reason he doesn’t like to use it, especially in sex. 

“You don’t have to tell me now. You can tell me when it’s better for you” Steve frowns, seeing how upset Bucky has become. 

“My sister loves to ride motorcycles with me,” Bucky starts, completely ignoring Steve. “One day we were out riding and we came to the stop light. She was riding on the back, because it was before she could drive, and we were waiting for the light to turn green. After the light changed, and we started to go through the intersection when this guy blew through the red light…” Bucky says before swallowing hard, his lower lip quivering slightly. Steve’s hand moves down to Bucky’s face and softly strokes his cheek. 

“He hit us. I tried to get her out of harm's way when I realized what was about to happen, but it was too late. We both were sent flying from the impact. I landed on my arm wrong which caused the initial breaks, but since I tried to save my sister, the bike also ended up crushing it as it rolled over me,” he says as he lets go Steve. “As it went over me my arms came up to block it.” Bucky says demonstrating how he was holding his arms when it happened.

“That sounds absolutely terrible,” Steve says in mild horror. He can’t imagine how that felt. 

“The impact ended up shattering my already broken bones so they had no choice, but to amputate it.” Bucky says, letting out a breath. 

“And what happened to your sister?” Steve asks, wrapping his arms back around Bucky, trying to comfort him. 

“The doctors said what I did basically saved her. She still ended up with a concussion and few broken bones but since I shoved her off the bike when I realized, I saved her from the impact,” Bucky says. Steve cringes when he hears Bucky sniffle. 

“I’m so sorry Bucky,” Steve replies, holding back tears of his own. 

“It’s not your fault. Some people need to learn how to drive.” Bucky chuckles trying to cheer himself up as he wipes off his face. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Steve says. 

“The only reason I have it is because the school wanted to use me in an experiment. I got a free education with the deal, so I took it. They gave me a new arm, and I got to play football again,” Bucky says. The arm has its advantages and it’s nice to have two working arms, but he still hates it. It’s been years, but yet he still blames himself for what happened. There was nothing he could do, but yet he feels like he could’ve done something. It made his relationship with his sister stronger, but that’s the only good thing that’s come out of it. It took him months to recover and yet, he’s still not fully healed. The ptsd, anxiety, and depression haven’t left him. 

“Bucky?” Steve asks, taking Bucky’s metal hand. 

“Hmm,” Bucky replies, trying to smile. 

“I think your arm is beautiful. It’s shitty what happened and I wish it didn’t happen. But you’re here with me now and you should be proud of that arm. You saved your sister and made it out alive. Don’t let it remind you of the bad part.” Steve replies, reading between the lines. You don’t just let people experiment on you for free education and football. Plus if you were truly proud of it, you wouldn’t be afraid to use it. Bucky was tentative. 

“Would you go out on a date with me?” Bucky asks suddenly before looking at Steve. 

“What?” Steve responds sitting up. 

“Will you go out with me?” Bucky asks again, a smirk now creeping across his face. 

“Did you really need to ask?” Steve laughs before Bucky pulls him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
